


herr doktor

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning alone in a quiet city is all the opportunity he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	herr doktor

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://scarletseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarletseraph**](http://scarletseraph.livejournal.com/)'s request "memory and solitude". Title from the September 7, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**. An alternate event set during the Deicide arc.

The sun was rising on Karakura, and Ryuuken was ready. Buildings were bathed in orange light; it reflected off the wire frames of his glasses. The fading blues of night still clung to corners and shadows but the hospital's white walls were already a pale yellow. He methodically washed and dried his hands at the basin before setting to work. He still had hours before some would begin to wake. He collected any bodies that would be in his way and brought them back to the hospital. When he finished, he took a long drag of his cigarette and waited.

The children evaded capture and death, still, but only because he was toying with them. For all his posturing, Ryuuken knew Aizen wouldn't risk the premature destruction of the 100,000 souls necessary to create the ouken for something as petty as intimidation. He didn't doubt they would be hurt, and the Kurosaki boy forced to watch, but they were safe for the moment. And a moment was all that it would take.

From his open office window he watched his son's classmates frantically scramble for an exit, like rats in a maze, and cursed Isshin for being so damn late. That man had no idea about the values of punctuality, responsibility, and protecting human lives. But all the shinigami ever knew how to protect was their own comfortable existence, so it really didn't surprise him in the least.

This wasn't supposed to be Ryuuken's fight, but the shinigami were squabbling amongst themselves again, and this time dragging his dimension, his town, his son into it. He remembered the conversation he had with Uryuu not so long ago, underneath this very hospital. Don't associate with shinigami. A deceptively simple warning, and Ryuuken found it vaguely amusing that neither of them had ended up heeding it. He slipped a few extra gintou into his coat pocket, just in case.

The children finally scurried out of the perimeter he'd erected that morning, and he saw in their wake a butterfly flitting lazily into his trap. He could hear the five Seele Schneider buzzing in his ears, as he opened a small tube and let one silvered drop fall to the ground.

"Sprenger."


End file.
